vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Gilbert
' John Gilbert' is Grayson Gilbert's brother and Elena's biological father. He met Isobel sometime when she visited Mystic Falls before she turned into a vampire. After she turned, John left town for a while before coming back in the episode Under Control. He is also a member of The Founder's Council. John, along with Alaric Saltzman, possessed a ring that prevented its bearer from being killed. John and Grayson inherited these rings but John gave his to Isobel who then gave it to Alaric, her husband. Before Grayson died, John took his ring. John is also the main antagonist of the last 5 episodes of the first season. This character is a member of the Gilbert Family and a relative of the Pierce Family. Early Life In his teenage years, John learned about the vampires that had once threatened Mystic Falls from his older brother, Grayson, whom he held in high regard. Later on, he met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming and they went out a couple of times. One day, Isobel told him she was pregnant and John brought her to Grayson so that she could give birth to a daughter, Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was the father. Reading Johnathan Gilbert's journals, John discovered a number of secrets such as the existence of the tomb under Fell's Church and that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires. Sometime later, Isobel came to see him and asked him if he knew about the vampires. He told her that he knew Damon and he sent her to meet him. When Isobel was turned into a vampire at her own request, John harbored a deep hatred for the vampires who stole his 'true love' from him and felt guilty at having sent Isobel to Damon. Season One that he knows he is a vampire.]] In Under Control John returned to Mystic Falls where he was warmly greeted by Mayor Richard Lockwood and the other members of the founder's council. However, he knew much more than them, including that the tomb vampires had been released and he was secretly planning to eliminate them all. He blackmailed Damon with the knowledge of his secret, trying to get him to help him to find part of Johnathan Gilbert's invention. The device emits a noise tone on a certain frequency that is harmless to humans but renders vampires totally helpless by a deafening sound. The vampires can hear it and so can Werewolves, it seems to be even more effective than vervain. John had already owned part of The invention, but Pearl had stolen a piece of the invention that she had mistaken for the Gilbert Compass. Pearl gives it to Damon after he asks Anna about it, wanting John to not get it. John killed Pearl before she could leave Mystic Falls and called Isobel with whom he was partners with to come and help him. Isobel used her vampire abilities against Elena and Damon handed over the part of the device. It was revealed at the same time that Isobel and John were secretly working for Katherine, the vampire who had turned the Salvatore brothers and who was the reason why the vampires were locked in the tomb. Katherine wanted John to kill the tomb vampires so that they wouldn't come after her and sent Isobel to help him get the part of the invention to make the device which was harmful to vampires. Secretly, Isobel and John wanted the Salvatore brothers dead to save Elena from a life where the vampire world could threaten her life. reveals herself to John just before she stabs him.]] In the season finale, John talked Richard Lockwood into striking against the tomb vampires by using the invention. Knowing that the Sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes, would not approve their plan, they went over the plan with her deputies before confronting her. Forbes was furious and still refused to go through with the plan. John knocked her out and cuffed her to a table so that she wouldn't disturb them. When the fireworks started during the Founder's Day celebration, John activated the invention and neutralized every vampire in Mystic Falls. The deputies injected them with vervain and they were thrown in the basement of Grayson's old building. Among those captured were Damon, Anna (Pearl's daughter), and Richard Lockwood who did not realize he may had vampiric tendencies and was caught by the tone generator. The deputies spread the vampires with fuel and, after staking Anna, John lit a fire to kill them. This was a replicate of the 1864 Fell's Church fire. Richard died in the fire while Stefan, with help from Bonnie Bennett, saved Damon. Believing his quest to be finished, John returned to the Gilbert house were he talked to Elena, who had discovered that he was her father, telling her why he had done it. However, she then cut off his fingers to dispose of his ring before stabbing him. Before being stabbed, John realized that it was Katherine, not Elena, and that she no longer needed him. The real Elena comes home and hears a grunt from the kitchen, however it is unknown whether or not he is alive. stabs John after she cuts his fingers.]] Season Two It is uncertain at the moment if John Gilbert will survive during the second season of the show, as he is presumed dead after being stabbed by Katherine Pierce. He will have a part in the first episode of this season. Powers & Abilities and Attitude toward Vampires Being a normal human John Gilbert has to relay on guile, intelligence, technology both old and modern, surprise and magic to protect himself from and combat vampires, which of course he has virtually no hope against in direct unarmed hand to hand combat. He had the use of a special ring, the same kind apparently Alaric Saltzman has, which gave him at least some protection against vampires, including when Damon snapped his neck after Gilbert provoked him only for Damon to see him alive and mingling in the crowd resurrected and healed to Damon's shock. (Under Control) However, it is only limited protection since Katherine Pierce, masquerading as Elena lulled him into a false sense of security and then cut of his ring finger (and a few others besides) with one chop of a steak knife and proceeded to plunge that knife into him repeatedly in Founder's Day possibly killing him. (as of that episode it is not known if Gilbert survived or not). He has a unrelenting prejudice against all vampires believing ultimately they should all be destroyed. At best they can be related to on a person to person basis toward that goal forming alliances with them like the equally contemptuous of humans Isobel Saltzman, his former love when she was human. It was Damon who had turned her into a vampire and seeing how vicious she became was convinced that a person is destroyed by becoming a vampire, no matter how good they act. Isobel is part of the reason why he hates vampires so much, because she had became one. If they are useful for short term mutual interest to obtain an end, he will use them. In this case to kill the tomb vampires to head off their supposed desire for vengeance against the citizens of Mystic Falls and to keep Pearl and Anna from seeking vengeance against the Salvatore Bros. and Katherine. On a level of mutual agreement both Isobel and John wanted the Salvatore Bros. dead to keep Elena from the vampire world. He believes the same as the Salvatore Bros.'s father, Giuseppe Salvatore, believed in 1864: that there are no such thing as a good vampire and they must all be killed including Stefan. Appearances ;Season 1 * Under Control * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day ;Season 2 * The Return (episode) Gallery Johndying.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Behindyou.jpg Fastturn.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Gilbert Family Category:Pierce Family Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters